Whitlock High
by PetersSugarTits
Summary: When the realism of the Whitlocks hits the Cullen coven during the summer of 1969 will there be any survivors? **Adult language, situations, drug use, nudity, and all of the wonderful things you expect from my writing, so no minors please***


**A/N: This is a special birthday present for my sweet Hubs. Consider this part one of the story. It's not my top writing priority but it is a nice break from the heaviness of Crash Into Me and so I'm certain that it will continue in its own time. **

* * *

**CHAR POV**

There was no question, when Jasper called and invited us to visit, as to if we would take advantage of his offer; there was only the logistics of the whole thing to work out. Finding someone to look after our property was easy enough, and Peter had a glint in his eye about the trip for weeks before we were supposed to leave. There had been many whispered phone calls, I assumed between Jasper and Peter, and I had spoken briefly with Alice at her insistence that I needed to know what to pack. We would be flying up to New England tomorrow, and Jasper would be picking us up from the airport along with Carlisle Cullen. It was the end of the summer of 1969, and we were setting off on a new adventure just like much of the country. I was more than a little excited about the prospect of having females around and finally getting a taste of what the "girl time" Alice always carried on about was like. Our plane landed in Albany, and Peter took my hand as we walked off.

"This is gonna be so much fun," he whispered to me.

We quickly spotted Jasper, and standing with him was a shorter blonde man with a friendly, but serious, look on his face. They were both wearing button down shirts, and as I felt more than slightly underdressed in my mini dress. Peter didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that he so closely resembled the hippies that were the curse of the country these days.

"Welcome Peter," Carlisle's eyes tightened into a slightly disapproving look, "and Charlotte. It's very nice to meet the both of you."

"Pleasure is all ours...Dad," Peter grinned at Carlisle and the sarcasm dripped from his last word.

"It's good to see you. Y'all have a good trip," Jasper rolled his eyes at

Peter and gave me a hug with a kiss to the top of my head.

We collected our luggage and quickly settled into the car with Carlisle driving. We had a bit of a drive ahead of us, and Carlisle cleared his throat to get our attention and use the drive time to talk with us. Both Peter and I had been told to expect this, as the Cullen parents seemed to think we were untamed beasts because of our red eyes and diet.

"It's our pleasure to have the both of you visiting. There are certain aspects of our lifestyle that I have to insist you adhere to, however."

Peter and Jasper both shifted in their seats and I wondered if this very subject had been included in their whispered conversations over the summer. They had both told me to expect some sort of meeting with the coven, I mean family, to officially meet everyone. It looked like we would be starting early.

**PETER POV**

Carlisle was going on and on about maintaining the appearance of a human life and insisting that beyond that he wanted us to feel welcome. All I could hear was a wah-wah-wah noise coming from the driver's seat until he mentioned our eye color and I saw Char look at her lap. Fuck that, he was not going to make my girl feel bad.

"Well see Carlisle, I mean Dad," I rubbed Char's knee and winked at her, "I don't think it'll be as big of a deal as you think."

"I'm sure that it will be ok," he said, "However, if you'd like, I would be more than happy to discuss the benefits of our alternative lifestyle with you."

Fucker smiled. He thought this was his in. I knew that he'd be trying to convert us. Jasper had already warned me and I didn't want any part of it.

"We'll see Carlisle," I cut my eyes at Jasper who was sitting there looking like he was in pain, "I'm very interested in exploring different life choices. A couple of years ago Charlotte and I spent a few weeks in a commune in Northern California, you know. But the group sex thing didn't really work for us."

Carlisle shifted uncomfortably and ignored my comment. I was ready to get to the house already. I'd spent the summer on the phone with Jasper, Edward and Emmett figuring out how everything was going to go. None of us really needed Carlisle's input, we were all looking forward to playing human.

"Have the two of you spent much time around humans," Carlisle asked, his eyes finding Char's in the rear view mirror and Jasper snorted loudly.

"We tend to keep to ourselves," my beautiful girl answered.

The rest of the drive consisted of small talk about the house, the property, our room and a bunch of other shit that I didn't really care about.

**EDWARD'S POV**

I was assaulted by the visual images long before Carlisle pulled the car to a stop in the garage. Peter apparently thinks very loudly and…oh my god, I can't believe she lets him do that. It's illegal in nearly every state. Talking with him over the summer, I'd decided that though he may be a little rougher around the edges than I was used to, he seemed to be a nice enough man. He had a few very good ideas that I agreed would make this coming school year much more enjoyable than the ones in the past. I would just have to figure out how to push his thoughts to the back of my mind. The rest of the family joined me in the living room to greet Peter and Charlotte. I found that I was having a hard time not staring at Charlotte's breasts after some of the images that Peter's mind had given me.

"Hey! Ging, my eyes are up here!"

My eyes immediately snapped from Charlotte's breasts when she called me out, to Peter's face and he just winked at me.

"Take it easy Eddie boy," he laughed at me, "Them puppies are mine."

And then he proceeded to bombard me with all of the things he does with Charlotte's breasts and…yes, I will never be able to look at them the same way again. Pleasantries were exchanged all around, and after showing them to their room to put away their bags, Esme escorted Peter and Charlotte into the living room so that we could have the family meeting to discuss what their roles would be in our lives during their stay. It seemed everyone was excited about having the two of them join our coven, all with their own expectations of them of course.

**ALICE POV**

There is nothing that can stop this. I am so excited.

**PETER POV**

We sat around in the living room, while Carlisle stood at one end preparing to address us all. I had a feeling this was gonna be a hoot, so I sat there quietly, with Charlotte perched in my lap and my arms around her.

"We've all just arrived over the past three days," Carlisle started like he was a lecturing professor, "I have accepted a position at the hospital, as you all know. Esme will, of course, be a homemaker and be involved in various charity work in town."

He was smiling at all of us "kids" and it was more than a little creepy to me. I wasn't worried though; me and the kids already had decided what our roles would be. I was waiting to hear how he was planning on making us all related and unrelated so the townsfolk didn't worry about brothers and sisters dating each other during this charade.

"Peter, you, Jasper and Rosalie are going to be the triplet siblings of a distant relative of mine. The three of you look enough alike that it will be easily believed. You'll all be starting your Junior year along with Emmett. Emmett, Alice and Edward, the three of you will be Esme's sister's children. You will be using the name Brandon." Then the creepy fucker turned and looked at my Charlotte. "I assumed that you wouldn't want to hide your relationship with Peter so I have created new documents for you. You will be my younger sister. You, Alice and Edward will be starting tenth grade."

I was not impressed, I should have realized that me and Charlotte wouldn't be married or anything, but I had hoped…I mean, I couldn't get her to really marry me and I was hoping that maybe…you know what? It doesn't even matter. Ignore the names…just ignore them Peter. You can fix this in a few months, easily enough. Just ignore the names.

"Charlotte Cullen?" Char raised her eyebrow as she took the documents from Carlisle "Thanks."

I knew just how to put a smile on my girl's face and wipe that weirded out look off of it.

"What's the name of the school Carl…I mean Dad?" I asked with a little smirk.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Edward groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He musta read Carlisle's mind.

"Funny enough, it's Whitlock High School," Carlisle laughed and looked at me Jasper and Rosalie, "You three will be able to be a wonderful tribute to your school's namesake this year!"

If he only knew.

**JASPER POV**

If he only knew. I had been looking forward to this visit with Peter and Charlotte all summer. Starting a new school, again, was something that I'd talked with Alice about at length. I just didn't know if I would be able to do it again. I enjoyed a quiet life, but the monotony of reliving high school over and over was wearing on me. It had been her idea to invite them for a visit. She promised that it would be just what I needed. After all of the phone calls over the summer, I knew that it would be just perfect…a nice lesson for all of us.

"Esme will be taking all of you in to the school tomorrow morning to get you registered. The two of us are leaving for a hunt this evening."

The look that passed between Peter, Emmett and Edward probably should have caught Carlisle or Esme's eyes, but the two of them were about to knock me over with all of the satisfaction and happy vibes they were shooting out. It seemed like they were pleased as punch to have a full house. I was surprised they weren't bouncing. They left soon after with instructions to make sure we all had "appropriate clothing" unpacked for our trip with Esme to the school tomorrow.

"So," Peter said as soon as he couldn't hear their footsteps any more. "Everyone knows the plan?"

"Yeah," Emmett snorted, "This is gonna be my best school year yet."

"I'm not sure," Edward started whining, and Peter shot him a glare and shut him up.

"Don't be a pussy Edward. This is dumb as fuck. If you're going to school you need to have the _full _experience. Everyone else is looking forward to this," Peter told him.

"I think I'm in the dark here." Charlotte finally spoke up, her eyes cutting between me and Peter. "This isn't gonna be like that time you geniuses thought running corn liquor was a good idea, is it?"

"Charlotte," Alice said and took a seat next to Char, "We've been going through the motions of high school for so long. We just all decided that we're going to experience it this time around. It won't be bad."

"Alright then," Charlotte leveled her gaze at me, "I will kick your ass if anything goes wrong Jasper."

I just nodded at her. She wouldn't. She would enjoy this. I knew that she was looking forward to getting to know the girls enough that she wouldn't be too uptight about it all.

**PETER POV**

We assembled in the living room after a nice night of together time. Shit, even thinking that made me snort. The entire house had been rocking nearly all night last night, well, most of the house from the sounds of it. Edward, of course, was rocking nothing and left once he realized the rest of us wouldn't be coming up for air to keep him company. He was back now, and the look on his face had me snickering nonstop. Everyone looked really nice, I thought. Esme's face said she was slightly horrified by how some of us were dressed. Fuck it.

"You all look so…nice?"

She was studying me, Jasper, Edward, Char and Alice when she said it. I could see her cutting her eyes at us.

"Thank you Esme," Alice told her with a deceptively sweet smile that made me think I would be liking that little short stack a lot more after this visit. "It's nice that you don't insist on us dressing a certain way. Not many parents let their children express themselves so freely."

Damn, I wondered if Jas was already working his mojo on the little bit. She sounded high as fuck. I gave him a look, raised my eyebrow and he shook his head in answer and made a little circle beside his head with his finger causing me to laugh out loud.

"Yes, dear, well…it's certainly…different. Oh Rosalie! That dress is so very becoming and…_Edward?_ Are you wearing _leather?_"

Yeah, this shit was already awesome.

"So Mom," I gave Esme a look with a smile "we're all ready to get this circus on the road."

"Yes, of course," Esme already looked flustered and we hadn't even left the house yet.

It was a very silent ride to the school. Esme didn't seem to know what to say to any of us. Well, Mommy dearest would just have to adjust to her new brood.

Registration was fun. Mostly. At least Jasper turned on the mellow mojo and me, him, Char and Alice just giggled our way through it. I'm not sure what the rest of them did. Jasper's little mix was potent enough that it was easy for me to get myself placed in all the remedial classes. I even managed to get in woodshop with Jasper and Edward. That should be interesting. After we had all gotten our schedules and books, Emmett spoke up for the first time.

"When do we get to sign up for extracurricular activities?" He gave the counselor a dimpled grin. "I was hoping I could play football this year. With my Mom's health, I had to miss last season."

Esme just gasped. The "high crew" all giggled and Rose looked slightly mortified. It was a valid question though. Emmett was told to go see the football coach, and he and Rose left to get that all sorted out. I had a feeling that he may have convinced her to join the cheer squad last night. I eyed Char and wondered if she would be interested. I'd sure like to see her shaking her pom-poms on a regular basis. I'd ask tonight. Edward groaned and I shot him a look. Fucking eavesdropper.

We met Emmett and Rose back at Esme's station wagon. She looked ready to get us all back hidden at the house, but it was an overcast day and we were just a group of bored teenagers so that just seemed like cruel and unusual punishment to me. I walked over and gave her a big hug and twirled her around a little, because I could see the secretary still looking out the window at us.

"That was awesome Mom. Thanks for the help. Can I just walk home? I want to explore the town a little."

"Me too!" short stack piped up and Esme gave her an indulgent smile and nodded. I'll bet she thought Alice would try to rein me in. Big mistake on her part. As soon as she nodded, Alice hopped on my back with a squeal. Jasper laughed out loud, earning him a shocked look from Esme, but then she just sort of melted seeing him so happy so, I knew we were golden.

"Later losers," I called over my shoulder. Alice was waving and Charlotte had assumed a similar position on Jasper's back and was waving too.

"Wait for me!" Edward called jogging up behind us. I laughed at him, and Alice leaned in and whispered "Be nice." so I stopped long enough for him to catch up.

We walked down Main Street, earning a few looks from the housewives that were out running errands. We weren't misbehaving or anything, we were just beautiful and new and they couldn't resist looking at us. I caught Edward winking at one teenaged girl that was oogling our procession and I elbowed him.

"You should hit that." I was pretty sure he wouldn't understand what I meant, so I gave him a few visuals in my mind so he wouldn't think I meant striking a woman. His eyes got wide and he stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk earning a laugh from Jasper.

"I'm going to steal some cigarettes." Edward said and turned into the five and dime. We all paused outside of the store to wait for him, and the girls got off of me and Jasper's backs. Not one to indulge in idle time, I pulled Char to me with my hands on her ass and ran my nose up her neck. She had Jasper's scent on her from riding on his back and I didn't really like it so I rubbed myself on her and licked her neck. It wasn't anything personal against Jasper or anything. I looked over, and he was doing the same thing to Alice. It was a pretty good way to wait on Edward.

"You all need to get a room. We're in public." Edward interrupted us when he stepped back outside.

"Fuck off Edward," Jasper said just before he shoved his tongue down Alice's throat.

A woman ran a baby carriage into a parking meter when that happened so I nudged Jasper with my elbow and he saw what happened and chilled out a little. Didn't move his hand from short stack's ass or anything but he stopped with the tonsil hockey.

"Give me a smoke Eddie," I said and snatched the pack of smokes from his hand, "Goddamnit. Virginia Slims? Really? Did you grow a vagina while you were in there? Fuck." I handed the pack to Charlotte. "I'll be back with _real_ cigarettes in just a minute."

I went into the store with a roll of my eyes and quickly found that there was only a cigarette vending machine. Poor Edward. He was trying so hard to be the tough guy that he was hoping to portray. I pulled out some change and fed the machine and pulled the lever to get a pack of Marlboros. I tapped the pack on the heel of my hand as I walked back out to join the group.

"Marlboros Eddie," I threw the pack at him after placing one between my lips. "Always Marlboros. Where we heading?"

"The park," Alice said and started skipping down the street in front of us. I swear, she really had the high as fuck hippy chick thing going on. I was pretty sure it was her actual personality too. We all followed behind her, smoking our cigarettes.

We sat in the park for a couple of hours, smoking, shooting the shit, talking about the upcoming school year and just cutting up like all of the other teenagers in the park. They all, of course, watched us. When the groups of teenagers started thinning out, we all decided to head home. I needed to see if Emmett had got on the football team.

**EMMETT POV**

I couldn't wait for the loser crew to get back to the house. Me and Rose had been the ones to endure Esme's frantic phone call to Carlisle about Peter being placed in a remedial curriculum. Seriously, they had way more to be worried about than that. They'd put me in the advanced classes and well, I was now on the football team so that was going to change after the first week of school. The coach seemed real excited about letting me on late. He was all tough man and let me know that his goal was to make me throw up tomorrow when I joined in on the two-a-day trainings. I'd have to make sure Esme cooked me a big breakfast.

"Esme, have you been to the grocery store yet? Coach said I need a high protein diet."

Even though Peter wasn't here yet, I knew that he would have really appreciated the look on her face.

"I didn't, I mean we don't usually need…" she was digging in a drawer for a pencil and a piece of paper now.

Perfect timing, in walks the black sheep. Peter dropped to the sofa next to me and nodded over to Esme.

"What's her malfunction?"

"She didn't plan on feeding us. Coach wants me vomiting at practice twice a day." I tilted my head to look over at Jasper. "You two should come with me in the morning to practice."

"I'm in." Peter said without hesitation.

"Me too." Jasper nodded with a sly grin.

"Don't forget to get me some tampons." Alice said as she grabbed Rose and Char by the hands and pulled them towards the stairs.

"Tampons? But…" Poor Esme looked so confused. I almost felt bad for her.

"Damn Jas," I turned to my poor brother, "School hasn't even started and she's already on the rag. Sucks. Tough luck buddy."

"Fuck you Emmett," Jasper leaned over and punched my arm. Peter just snickered.

"Esme, would you like for me to go to the grocery store with you?" Edward started up with the ass kissing, trying to avoid all the menstrual talk I'm sure, but Peter put a stop to that.

"No Edward! I want to go with her!"

"But I do too!"

"Don't be such a baby."

"BOYS!" Esme shouldered her purse and waved her keys at them. "I'm leaving now and you can both come. You can carry the bags and it will look completely normal."

"Have fun." Jasper and I called to them as they left. I'd have to ask Rose about what I could eat that would look like real vomit when it came back up. Looks like medical school wasn't going to be a waste of Carlisle's money after all.

**CHAR POV**

Alice pulled me and Rose upstairs to her room and we all settled in the middle of the bed. She pulled out some nail polish for each of us and we started painting our toenails.

"I'm going to see if I can join the cheer squad." Alice stated.

"The creepy fucking football coach let me know that try outs will be the first week of school." Rose swiped a toe with a light pink polish and smiled. "I'm pretty sure I could make it, but I think I'd rather join the band. Maybe Jasper will join with me."

"If you ask him, he might." I answered. "That color is pretty on you."

"Rose, you have to do the band." Alice said suddenly and started grinning like a fool. "And me and Char will join the cheer squad!"

"Did y'all sign up for Home Ec? I did. It was either that or the damn secretary class." I finished up with my toenails and lay back on the bed. "Do y'all normally do all the activities and classes like this?"

"No." Both Rose and Alice answered at the same time and we all laughed.

"We always take the same classes. No activities." Rose rolled her eyes.

"And we're always in the advanced classes." Alice huffed and closed up her polish and stretched out next to me. "I've never even had home ec so I'm looking forward to it. I may actually learn something, even if it is useless."

"Oh it won't be useless." Rose set her polish aside and stretched out between me and Alice. "Emmett decided he's going to be eating this year so he can vomit at football practices."

"Really?" I turned my head to look at Rose and she nodded. "Peter will probably join too then so he can vomit."

We had a few weeks until classes started. Me, Alice and Rose were getting along really well even though we were going to be participating in different school activities. We spent the rest of the evening talking about some of the things we wanted to participate in as we read through the student handbooks we'd been given today. We all wanted to be sure we knew exactly what the school guidelines were, though probably not for the reasons the school would want us to.

When Esme and the boys got back from the grocery store, we descended on the kitchen and I grabbed all of the paper grocery bags. I folded them neatly then gave Esme a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for saving me the bags. I'm going to make book covers." I batted my lashes at her a little bit, and Peter bit back a laugh at my antics. "Is Carlisle going to be giving me some money for school supplies soon? I need to pick up some markers and a binder."

"I've got you covered Darlin'," my sweet mate said and whipped a $100 bill out of his wallet and handed it to me while Esme stood there looking confused. "Pick up my shit too."

"Shopping tomorrow!" Alice squealed and Jasper just handed her his entire wallet. He was so whipped.

Rose took Emmett's wallet from his pocket, took out all of the cash and shoved it into her bra while giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll pick up your stuff for you so you can just focus on practice."

"What about me?" Edward looked so pitiful that he didn't have someone to pick up his school supplies. Esme offered and he looked even more pained.

"I'll pick you up some stuff if you want." I offered and held out my hand to him. He laid some cash in my hand and I didn't move it. If I was buying his school supplies, he was buying my back to school outfit. I finally gave him a grin and ruffled his hair when he'd put enough cash in my hand.

Peter and I spent the night talking with Jasper and Alice, having a normal conversation about the property and how things were going with it. It was nice catching up with Jasper, and he and Peter really enjoyed the time together. It gave me a better chance to get to know Alice, and she seemed sweet enough. She had a calming effect on Jasper, and he really needed that so I was happy for them both.

The next morning was such a fiasco. Poor Esme was cursing under her breath and destroying the kitchen. I just hoped she didn't expect me or the other girls to help her clean it up. We had shopping to do. We all found our way around the table as she presented Emmett, Peter and Jasper with a giant plate of breakfast foods each just as Carlisle walked down to head to work.

"I'm off for the…what's going on?" Carlisle studied the boys with concern. "What are you three doing? Esme?"

"The coach wants them to have a hearty breakfast." Esme answered with a smile like it made any sort of sense. The woman looked insane, though she was really just unsure how exactly to answer.

Peter shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth and chewed it up slowly, washing it down with a gulp of milk and a grimace. Jasper started inhaling scrambled eggs like he was starved and Emmett shoved an entire biscuit in his mouth before clarifying things for Carlisle.

"Coach said, high protein and to carb up. He wants me to puke at practice."

"Practice? Coach?" Carlisle was shaking his head.

"Emmett's on the football team." Rose answered proudly.

"You can't. You'll hurt someone!" Carlisle started pacing and pulling at his hair. "You just cannot do this."

"I want to play ball." Emmett whined.

"Dad, it's not normal for us to be hermits," Peter said cheekily as he shoved a biscuit into his mouth. "We're just being normal teenagers."

"Carlisle, I'm sure they'll be careful." Esme finally got him to stop pacing and was rubbing his back trying to soothe him.

"Can you drop us off at the field on your way to the hospital?" Jasper pushed his now empty plate away and sat back rubbing his stomach. "We can walk home after."

"Yes, of course boys." Carlisle answered automatically and Peter and Emmett finished shoveling all of the food into their mouths and washing it down with milk and orange juice.

"You think all of this is going to look like real vomit Carlisle?" I heard Emmett asking as the boys left, well, all the boys except Edward. He wasn't interested in playing football for the school.

**PETER POV**

Football practices were awesome. Jasper had bowed out after Rose had asked him about signing up for band with her. He was being such a delicate flower. He said that the high school glory wasn't worth having to puke twice a day. He was so wrong. It was completely worth it. The coach loved me and Emmett. We were the only ones he could really count on.

The girls had started coming to the afternoon practices and all the other douchebags on the team spent most of the time trying to impress them. Idiots. Me and Emmett didn't do that at all, we just did the best we could while still appearing to be human. Of course, we did indulge in the locker room talk. Our teammates were so jealous. Edward would, of course, read our minds and try and tell us that we should have more respect for Char and Rose, but he didn't realize that they were the ones feeding us most of the stories to share.

"Big E," I snapped Emmett on the ass with a towel after our last practice before school was starting, "What the hell were you doing to Rosie last night man? She was wailing so loud it was disturbing." I checked and yup, five or six of the guys miraculously had to dig through their lockers for something and listen.

"Oh, you know," Emmett said and started emptying his locker into a laundry sack for Esme to wash. "She finally let me fuck her ass."

"Really? You lucky bastard." I winked at him and started unloading my locker. "Y'all need to keep that a little quieter though. Char nearly lost her rhythm when she was sucking me off."

"Damn man. She'll do that? I thought she was a prude." Emmett sat down on the bench to tie his shoes and hide his laughter from the other guys.

"Yeah, well, she's a virgin you know," I sighed and sat next to him to put my shoes on. "Scared to death to get pregnant. I keep telling her that won't happen." I sighed again even louder. "Everyone knows you can't get pregnant the first time."

"That's true, and look at me and Rose. We have sex all the time and other than that one scare last year we've been fine. You ready to head out man?" Emmett asked and I nodded and stood up, shouldering my bag.

"Yeah. Let's get home. I'm starving."

Rose and Char were waiting outside for us, and we strutted over to them while the team watched. Fuckers. I leaned down and gave Char a deep kiss.

"Hey Darlin'," I said as she watched all the guys on the team staring down Rose.

"Hey Sug," she said sweetly loud enough for the team to hear, "Y'all looked real good out there today."

"He told them she lets him fuck her in the ass today," I said real quiet to Char. Rose, of course, heard me and she busted out laughing and launched herself at Emmett. It was nearly pornographic the way she attached herself to him and started making out with him. The team was captivated.

"Oh Emmett," Rose said after thoroughly mouth fucking him, "watching you practice gets me all hot."

Char made the sign of the cross and grabbed my hand. I was struggling not to laugh. I was hoping I just looked irritated that I supposedly wasn't getting laid. We all started walking towards the house when one of the guys from the team pulled up beside us in his pickup truck.

"Hey! Brandon, Whitlock," he waved us over. "You guys want a ride?"

We all looked at each other, and we'd all seen the other guys doing this so I just tossed my bag and shoulder pads in the back of the truck. Esme was going to be so happy we were making friends.

"Thanks man."

We all climbed in the back with our stuff and Emmett hung over the side yelling directions while me and Rose smoked. Char tucked herself into my side and just looked all happy and content. We easily could have been teenagers at that moment. When the truck pulled up to the house, we hopped out of the back and Emmett and I grabbed our dirty laundry bags and shoulder pads from the back and gave Todd, Tim, Randy, whatever the hell the guy's name was a good old man hug with some thanks for the lift.

"There's a party on Friday," Richard told us, glancing nervously at the house, "You guys should come. Everyone's going to be there. It's down at the river."

"We're there." I answered for all of us because I knew that it was a good time just waiting to happen. And it would give the other "kids" a chance to fit in as good as I already did.

We all went inside, Emmett and I just dropped our shit at the front door. Esme fucking loved dealing with all of that. She was an odd one. Char had already let me know that it all smelled like ass and had threatened to cut me off for real if I brought any of it to our room. Needless to say, that would not be happening. I wasn't willing to risk that. It was bad enough that I couldn't brag about rocking her world when I was in the locker room. I did _not_ want to live that abstinence shit at home.

"I'm wiped out," I yawned and winked at Esme's indulgent smile. "I think I'm gonna head upstairs and take a nap. Char, you want to come help me rest?"

"Of course!" My girl started for the stairs and I gave her a little slap on the butt.

"Esme, whatever it was you fed us this morning really impressed the coach," I gave Mom a little encouragement which of course made her smile like I'd just told her she'd been accepted into the ladies auxiliary or whatever shit it was she did all day. I then followed my girl upstairs, staring at her ass the whole time.

**EDWARD POV**

I came in from my hunt and decided to leave as soon as I'd changed into jeans and a leather jacket. I added a little brylcreem to my hair, slicking it back and shoved the comb into my back pocket. Everyone in this house just had entirely too much sex. I couldn't take it. Esme seemed to be oblivious to the rhythmic "bumping and the "Oh god oh gods" coming from the upstairs. She was elbow deep in soapy water in the sink humming quietly to herself and...oh sweet jesus, she is hand washing Peter and Emmett's athletic supporters.

"I'll be back." I called to Esme, who tried to draw me into a conversation but I just could not talk to her with all of that going on upstairs. Especially not with what she was doing.

I took my new motorcycle out of the garage and cranked it up. I drove through downtown a few times before parking outside of the dime store. I leaned against my wheels and smoked a cigarette and watched everyone slowly leaving downtown for their homes. There were a few girls around, but really, I just wanted to go home and listen to some music. I think I was going to have to have another talk with Emmett about this whole tough guy image I was supposed to be working on in this town. Once downtown had effectively cleared out, I headed back to the house. Happily, Peter and Emmett were running some of their football plays in the yard while Rose and Char did cartwheels and jumped around like...shit...she's glaring..._Get your eyes off my woman's tits Eddie..._busted. Damn. Going inside now. Quickly.

"There you are sweetheart!" Esme wrapped me up in a hug like I was five or something and I just tried to get out of her grips as nicely as I could. "Edward! Why do you smell like cigarette smoke?!"

I could remember this answer, because I thought it was hysterical and I couldn't wait to see Esme's face when I told her.

"Mostly because Jasper hasn't picked up my mary jane yet Mom."

"Edward! JASPER! Get down here!" Esme looked like her eyes were going to pop out, and her yelling had alerted everyone else to the newest drama. They all, of course trickled in while she was still mumbling. "I need to speak with Carlisle. Drugs! Of all things. JASPER! Oh, there you are dear."

"Yessum," Jasper gave her the most innocent looking smile then silently advised me to learn from the master. "What's wrong Mom?"

"Edward was just telling me that you are buying DRUGS!"

"No ma'am." He winked over at me, and somehow everyone else vanished into thin air leaving nothing but their snickers behind. I don't know how long he expected to be able to grow those plants in the garage before Esme or Carlisle noticed them. I didn't even know how he knew to do it, but he had a business plan and everything. There were going to be some very high teenagers at Whitlock High this year once Jasper's plants matured. We were both saved from further scrutiny by the buzzer on the dryer going off.

"Emmett, Peter, your uniforms are ready boys!" Esme called for them to come get there things just as Carlisle walked in the front door.

"Edward," Carlisle patted me on the shoulder and gave me a smile. "Are you all ready for school tomorrow son?"

"Yes," I nodded at him. "I'm going outside...to take out the garbage or something."

* * *

**E/N: Well, there's part one...I'm not sure yet just how many parts this story has, or when they'll get updated. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think because this is very different from my normal writing. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
